blackforestairsoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Shitbrick
Shitbrick is one of the combatants that has faced off against O. on several occasions. He first joined the struggle during the events of Operation: Black Forest II. ]] __FORCETOC__ General Shitbrick joined the struggle at the time of the stolen weapons exchange. He served as the team captain for this mission, as well as during Black Forest IV and second in command for Black Forest III and Frostbite. Acting as a leader in many situations he still prefers to listen to his team and collaberate on decisions. Shitbrick also oversees the event Operation: B.E.A.R.D. as a more relaxed day for the team to play hard and eat well. Technology ''"Budget Cut" MP5 (AEG)- ''Able to deliver a hit, Budget Cut was named by Duke, for it's general lacking in effectiveness compared to the other weapons amongst the team. This was a store bought gun and came with a one hundred ten round winding Hi-Cap magazine. This poor gun has since broken in a few different ways. On day one Shitbrick fired the semi-automatic too fast and disabled the feature. Shitbrick thrashed it again when his drunken ass fell on it, snapping off the stock. Finally, the charging knob was broken off while being examined by Hotshot. M14 (AEG)-The Echo 1 M14 was deployed for the event Operation: Black Forest II. Since then it has served as Shitbrick's primary weapon. The M14 is fed with one of three Hi-Cap 400 round magazines (a mid-cap was purchased but has yet to see action in the gun.) Having only minor cosmetic damage, Shitbrick still effectively uses the pride of his arsenal in all operations. It has also been adored by others, including Duke and SavPan. ''" Tie-Fighter" M9 (gas blowback)-'' This gas blow-back KWA M9 serves as Shitbrick's only sidearm option. Being made in Taiwan, the Tie-fighter receives it's name due to Shitbrick being a huge Star Wars fan. Though often neglected during event, Tie-Fighter has proven it's self if even not in the hands of Shitbrick. It's durablility has been tested as well after Van Halen dropped it in the mud and left it over night in Black Forest III. It is currently out of service due to losing it's magazine during Operation B.E.A.R.D. "Skirata" XM177 - Another gun named from a Star Wars reference, Skirata has never seen combat. Although present at Black Forest IV, it never made it to the field. The reason it's yet to be deployed is it's lack of power and very short effective range. It has been slightly damaged in a storage accident, having it's front mount's screw break, causing wobble. ''"Upper Cut" MP5 (AEG)-'' The newest edition to Shitbrick's armory, Upper Cut is Budget Cut's analogous big brother. It's battle performance rivals that of the M14. In a test fire it gave results of a close cluster of hits which allowed it to tear through the body armor constructed by Shitbrick. Upper Cut was added for the purpose of close quarters combat (CQC) in the urban city of Tacoma Tactical, for the M14 is to cumbersome and powerful for the arena. It is fed with one of three hi-cap magazines, one of which may be loned to Budget Cut. ''M16 (Spring) -'' This new 'boom stick' primary's purpose is to shoot small animals that infiltrate Shitbrick's perimeter. Shitbrick also has an assortment of busted guns that are just fubar and used for non-combating tactical movment training. Data Mission Statistics MOS Qualifications *Grenade Qualification, Standard Category:Personnel